Pain
by Hollyleaf1243
Summary: I've been having a bad week... this all started on Wednesday. And for as long as it continues, a new chapter will be posted everyday. I hope you enjoy my pain.
1. The First Day (Wednesday)

**My cat just died, and my bff is being ignoring me! I'm just angry, so I'm writing this one-shot about it! By the way, I put mother there, it was actually my cat.**

* * *

Leafwing was excited, she opened her eyes. She hadn't gone out of the medicine cat yesterday, she had slept all day. _Now I get to see my best friend, Shellheart_ she thought to herself excitedly. She got to her paws and walked confidently out of the medicine cat den.

Shellheart wasn't awake yet, but my other friend, Skyheart was. "Skyheart," we usually went for a walk to the lake every morning to pass the time while their lazy friend Shellheart got up. "Hi," she meowed, not sounding interested at all. "Hi," the brown she-cat was stunned. _What's wrong with her_ she wondered to herself.

"Wanna go walk-about?" she asked. "No," Skyheart answered immediately and Leafwing felt hurt bubble in her chest. "And I need to talk to you," Leafwing beckoned her tail and Skyheart followed her just out of camp.

"You know how we just had the WindClan battle?" she asked. "Yeah," Leafwing swallowed. "And my mother had a bad wound," Skyheart blinked. "She's dead," Skyheart's eyes grew wide. "Oh StarClan that's so sad,"

Leafwing waited for the comfort, or the words, but they never came. "Yeah, I needed to tell you something too," the swift brown she-cat felt like crying.

"Um, me and Shellheart want to be alone today," Skyheart murmured and Leafwing choked back a sob. "Uh, yeah, that's fine," Skyheart blinked. "Are you sure?"  
Leafwing shook her head. "Yeah, it's fine,"

* * *

Skyheart's mate, Cloudshade was beside his mate. "No one's here!" she complained and Leafwing let a tear slide down her cheek. _I'm here_ she thought. _But no, she's waiting for MY best friend!_

"Shellheart!" Skyheart let out a shriek of happiness as Leafwing's best friend raced up to Skyheart and they touched noses like best of friends.

Leafwing closed her eyes. _I hope this is a nightmare, what happened while I was sleeping?_

The brown tabby stepped forward to join her best friend but the two cats cast stern glances in her direction, making her stop in her tracks. _They don't want me to come with them_ she realized and with a flick of a tail, they had both vanished.

_What happened to Shellheart?_

* * *

The brown she-cat sat went into her nest in the warrior's den, and wished she knew what was wrong. _My mother died for StarClan's sake and the least they could do is acknowledge it! _Another one of her friends, Darkwing was beside her. "I'm so sorry about your mother," she meowed softly, licking her shoulder.

"Thanks Darkwing," Leafwing replied, sighing, and resting her head in her paws. "Oh look, here comes Hareleap, and her best friend Foxwhisker. "Run Hareleap!" Foxwhisker squealed in her excited voice and the two younger warriors shot into the warrior den, did a lap, and shot out again.

"Silly mouse-brains," Darkwing muttered, clawing a piece of moss. "I'll share prey with you," Leafwing offered, hoping the black she-cat would accept. "Sure, I could use a vole!"

* * *

Darkwing pranced into the clearing, Leafwing dragging her tail through the dust. _I miss Shellheart, usually, right about now, we'd be stealing prey off the elders! That is just who we are, I miss you, please come back!_

She settled into her and Shellheart's spot. They usually sat here and gossiped about the newest couples and news. "Yum," Darkwing commented as she took a bite of the vole. Leafwing coughed, and took a bite. "Do you hate me?"

She recognized Skyheart instantly and Leafwing muttered. "No," Skyheart looked slightly happier, and she meowed. "You're in our spot, and we don't like it," she pointed out as if the whole world should know it. "And?" Leafwing asked, trying to control her anger. "Shellheart and I would like to eat here later on, if you don't mind," the way she said it made Leafwing want to rake her claws across her innocent face. "Whatever," Skyheart dug her claws into the ground, before walking across the clearing where she was sharing a squirrel with Shellheart.

"Good riddance," the brown tabby murmured and Darkwing glared after her. "Rude foxheart!"

* * *

Leafwing emerged from her den after a quick nap and picked a sparrow from the pile to eat. "Darkwing, I'm going to eat," she called and she settled in _her_ spot. Skyheart gave her a frustrated glare. _Well, you wanted to sit alone… so I'm getting out of your way_ she thought angrily.

The black she-cat nodded, and went to go make dirt. Leafwing left her sparrow their and went into the dirtplace so she could make dirt.

* * *

The brown tabby squeezed back with her friend and when they found their spot. Skyheart and Shellheart were sharing a mouse, and her sparrow was tossed across the clearing. Leafwing closed her eyes and confidently walked past and picked up her sparrow. "I didn't do it!" Skyheart meowed innocently. She looked at her former best friend for help, but Shellheart just stared firmly at her paws. "Sure, sure," Leafwing growled and she marched onto a grassy patch near the warrior's den. "I didn't do it!"

Skyheart had been forced to go on a patrol, and fortunately, Shellheart hadn't been chosen to go. _I guess maybe I can talk to her about what all this nonsense is about!_

But Shellheart wasn't even hanging out with her, she was with Firepetal, Icewhisker, and Fernleaf. The pretty, skinny she-cats and Leafwing could do nothing but stare after her as they played moss-ball in the clearing like kits. _We used to do that…_

* * *

Leafwing curled up in her nest. _I come to school, after being sick, and you've stolen her away from me… what did you tell her about me… that made her hate me so? I plan to get my best friend back, and who am I going to chill with on camp? My other best friend isn't going, and neither is Darkwing. So who do I go with, I don't want to go anymore._

* * *

**There it is! I may add a chapter of what happens tomorrow. Let's see… I added the last part as it effects me from a human.**

**Review & Read**


	2. The Second Day (Thursday)

**Thanks for the reviews… life is tough and as you can see I've updated, meaning, this crap hasn't stopped!**

Leafwing woke up the next day. _I'm going to apologise for being such a fox-heart to Skyheart, then maybe I'll be able to hang out with them, and be with my best friend._

The mottled brown tabby got to her paws, carefully avoiding Darkwing, who was snoring softly. She exited the den, and saw she had noticed Skyheart's nest was empty, but Shellheart was still sleeping.

Skyheart wasn't in the clearing, but her scent was recent. _Avoiding me I'm guessing_ she thought angrily.

The warrior of ThunderClan discovered that she had re-caught her cold. Her nose was running and she was always wiping it every few seconds. "Stupid, I hope Quickpelt doesn't see me," she meowed to herself. She then spotted Skyheart walking towards her, with an annoying younger she-cat named Ashpelt.

"And guess what, I even caught a squirrel!" she boasted, Skyheart's eyes narrowed when they met hers and Leafwing blinked. "I need to talk to you,"

* * *

They walked into the forest. "I'm guessing this isn't an 'I love you' talk," she meowed sourly and Leafwing glared. "I wanted to say I'm sorry," the pretty she-cat, making Leafwing feel more like an idiot. "For what?"

"I don't know, that's the problem," Skyheart blinked. "I'd tell you, but it's hard to explain," Leafwing wanted to roll her eyes, but she held back the urge. "And maybe it's Shellheart you'll be wanting to say sorry to," she pointed out and Leafwing wanted to scream. _I've done nothing to Shellheart!_

"I'll ask Shellheart, and if she says yes, we'll tell you," and with that, she was gone.

* * *

At sun-high, Leafwing sat with Darkwing, her so-so friend, Ivyheart; Skyheart's former friend, and Mallowpelt; another one of Skyheart's hated.

The pretty she-cat hated Mallowpelt from the first few days as a warrior, as apprentices, they had been good friends.

"I hope she dies of mouse-bile!" Ivyheart glared across the clearing and shook her head. "I'm sick of them, Shellheart has changed," Leafwing admitted and Darkwing gave me a sympathetic look.

"That's it, I'm saying something!" Ivyheart declared, getting to her paws. "No, don't!" Leafwing begged. "Ivyheart!" Skyheart yelled, marching over.

Shellheart followed her like she always did. "I am not a piece of fox-dung!" she growled, her teeth bared. I shrugged, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"I never said anything!" Ivyheart protested but Skyheart went on. "Ashpelt told me everything Ivyheart,"

"Ashpelt? I'm not even friends with Ashpelt!" the white she-cat snarled. "Sure, sure, stop lying to me!"

_What a little piece of dung, Ivyheart and Ashpelt aren't even friends, leave it to Ashpelt to come up with lies and rumours!_

"I don't know what's going on here," Leafwing murmured quietly to herself, but obviously Skyheart heard her. "Yeah Leafwing, exactly!"

_Does that make sense? _She wondered confusedly, letting out a yawn. The leader of our clan let out a yowl and we all stopped and turned to the Highledge.

_The fight is over for now._

* * *

Leafwing started her way back to camp, and sadly enough Shellheart was taking the same path as her. The brown she-cat looked at her paws and ignored the silver-grey she-cat as she shot past her.

The brown she-cat spotted Ivyheart and bounded over, ignoring the sharp glare from Skyheart, but wondering if it was aimed at her or at Ivyheart.

"I'm going to hit the moss," Ivyheart told her, and she showed her sharp white teeth in a yawn. "Yeah me too," Leafwing agreed and the two cats walked towards the warrior's den and curled up next to each other.

_Maybe tomorrow will be better_ she thought with a forced smile.

* * *

**Sorry guys! I already know what happens tomorrow! On Thursday, when this was meant to be published, I had my brother's drum lesson, and then I went to karaoke. And it was 10.00pm and a school night so mum **_**made**_** me go to bed xD I know this is short and pretty much just little of 700 words. But the next chapter will be better! I think **


	3. The Third Day (Friday)

**Ah, the final, concluding chapter. This takes place on Friday, AKA yesterday. Enjoy it ;)**

Leafwing woke up early that morning and gave herself a quick groom. She found Shellheart and Skyheart talking outside, halfway through the night, Shellheart had tried to tell her something but Leafwing couldn't hear it without waking the other cats up, so she told her former best friend to tell her the next morning.

"Hey! Leafwing, come hang out with us," the mottled tabby pricked her ears, happiness floating in her eyes for a heartbeat, before it vanished. She bounded over to join them as they were walking out of camp. "Are you guys finished with your problem?" she asked them uneasily and they exchanged looks. "Yep," Shellheart agreed and it felt good to hear her normal voice again.

"I thought you hated me," she admitted. "Leafwing! I could never hate you, you're you! How in StarClan's name could _I_ hate _you_?"

"Well I have no clue," Leafwing declared and she felt like her normal self again. _To hell with the secrets and lies and gossip. I missed being with my best friends!_

The brown she-cat tenderly stepped forward and Shellheart gave her a cheeky look. "Breezeheart and Firestorm are mates," she gossiped. _Ah, the gossip, I missed so much; Darkwing isn't much of a gossiper in her opinion_ Leafwing thought.

"Woah, who asked who?" she asked her interestingly. "Firestorm asked her, but he got Whitetail to do it for him, nervous mousebrain," Shellheart laughed and Leafwing laughed alongside her.

_Why did we even fight in the first place_ Leafwing wondered, feeling lost in her own happiness that the fights were over.

* * *

A young girl sat on a bench near her classroom, her best friend by her side. "I'm glad everything worked out," the brown-haired girl replied to her friend.

"Well duh, of course it did! We're besties for life, aren't we?"

"Obviously," I told her.

_And so we were…_

* * *

**Short, short, short. This is finished. Until next time I have a b***h fight with my bestie! Anyway, no one tell me how short it is cuz I already know, less than 400 words! Wow that is short, I guess every story has a happy ending. Well, most of them.**


End file.
